The present invention relates to a portable electric shoe shiner in which a shoe brush or the like, which is mounted so that it can be moved in and out, is rotated by the turning force of a built-in motor so that a shoe is easily shined.
A conventional electric shoe shiner of such kind was proposed as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 56-78760. In the shoe shiner, a shaft, which is rotated by an electric motor mounted in a case extending to a grip, slightly projects out of the opening of the case. A groove and a notch are provided on the outer peripheral surface of the slightly projecting portion of the shaft. A brush formed by securing hair to a base fitted with a spring in an insertion hole provided in the center of the base, and a finish-shining member formed by securing wool to a base fitted with a spring in an insertion hole provided in the center of the base are separately prepared so that the brush and the finish-shining member can be alternately and removably mounted on the shaft. However, since the brush or the finish-shining member projects out of the case even if the shoe shiner is not in use, the shoe shiner has a drawback that the shoe shiner cannot be made portable unless an appropriate cap is attached around the projecting brush or finish-shining member.